I'm Not a Kid
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Buttercup heads to the junkyard to blow off some steam, when she comes face to face with Ace. Buttercup knows she wants to be with Ace, but does Ace want to be with her or does he just think of her as a kid? (Will more then likely contain an M chapter here or there later in the story, but I will give warning before)
1. The Start of Crazyness

**Hello everyone! This is an Ace and Buttercup story. I absolutely love this pair and have been obsessing over them for weeks now. I was wishing there was more stories of this couple, so I decided to write my own AceXButtercup story! Meaning if you don't like this pair or don't want to read about them being together and what not, this might not be the story for you. Anywhos hope you guys enjoy the story! .**

* * *

Buttercup kicked around a can in the Junkyard. "why did I even come down here? I guess after you lose someone you liked a lot you try and be around the person you really love... Ugh! I hate being emotional!" Buttercup exclaimed as she kicked the can full force into a pile of junk. The can was going so fast, that flames developed around it, and when it collided with the pile of junk, the junk went every which way. Some of the pieces even developed small flames itself from the force.

"Man that kick looks more powerful every time I see it, or in my case feel it," A male voice said from behind buttercup.

Buttercup quickly turned around coming face to face with Ace. She felt a smile form on her face but quickly made it disappear.

"What do you want?" Buttercup said sharply.

"Shouldn't I be the one askin ya that. I mean yous are in my area." Ace said looking down at buttercup grinning slightly.

"Just trying to clear my mind and take out my anger," Buttercup said, but knew most of the reason she came down here was to hopefully see Ace.

"What, no bad guys wrecking ya town to beat up," Ace said sarcastically.

"Nah, I already beat someone up. This is just me cooling down from beating him up," Buttercup said finding a new can to kick around.

Ace winced at the thought of someone getting beat up by buttercup. He then said "Man I feel sorry for that guy.

"Well you shouldn't be because he's a fucking cheater and liar" Buttercup said feeling her rage start to build up again, so she kicked the next can into another garbage pile. The kick wasn't as hard as the last, but it still sent garbage flying.

Ace winced again at what he saw and asked "You didn't kill him did you?" Ace knew it was probably a stupid question, but with buttercups rage he wouldn't put anything past her.

"No, unfortunately its hard to kill someone when their made to be your counterpart." Buttercup said with a sigh.

"Wait, ya talking about those rowdyruff boys?" Ace asked trying to verify his assumption.

"Yeah, that fucking butch. Lets see him try and fuck another bitch after me and my sisters got through with him," Buttercup said giving an evil smirk.

Ace then asked "Didn't his brothers try and help out?"

"Well boomer is dating Bubbles and thought butch deserved getting beaten up after cheating on me, and Brick, well he thought it would be amusing to watch his brother get beat up by us, so he did nothing to help. Butch has a hard enough time taking me on, so when you add my two pissed off sisters, your done for," Buttercup explained, while feeling somewhat proud at how they beat up butch.

"Oh well, you don't need a guy like that. Yous to beautiful for the likes of em." Ace said nonchalantly.

Buttercup blushed and asked quietly "you think I'm beautiful?"

Ace was thrown off by her sudden change in attitude and rubbed the back of his neck, while saying "Well yeah for a kid you developed quiet nicely."

Buttercup's heart sank at hearing the word Kid.

"I'm not a kid," Buttercup retorted as her and ace approached the Gangreen gang's place.

"Look your what, 16. I'm 28 so to me ya a kid," He said as he leaned an arm against his place.

Buttercup grabbed his shirt and rammed him against his place then kissed him roughly. Ace's eyes went wide.

Buttercup pulled away and stated "see, I'm not a kid."

Ace smirked and forcefully flipped buttercup around to where he was pinning her. He went to her neck and started suck on it, while his hand ran up her shirt squeezing her breast. He stopped sucking her neck and forced his lips onto hers. As he kissed her madly he put his leg in between her legs and started to rub it against her crotch. Buttercup moaned and Ace used that as his sign to pull away.

He took a few breaths to catch his breath, he then smirked at buttercup who fell down to her knees from going weak from his kiss.

"See ya a kid," he said.

Buttercup felt her blood boil to new heights. For a second their she thought maybe, just maybe the guy she's always truly loved might have also returned that love, but no it was all just another trick. Buttercup tried to fight back tears as she kept her head looking at the ground.

Ace started to feel like a huge ass and crouched down in front of buttercup he said "Hey kid I didn't mean-" But before he could finish buttercup flew off as fast as she could back to her house. Ace looked up to the sky seeing the green streak left behind as he noticed a tear had fell on his face.

'must have been from buttercup' he thought and sat against his place. "fuck," was all he said as he leaned his head against his wall.

She came flying through her window and laid on her bed. Her face smothering in her pillow. Tears started to soak the pillow and she banged her hands on the bed, yelling at herself.

"Why can't he just love me! Why can't people just love me!" she yelled.

Bubbles slowly opened the door and walked over to Buttercup. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed buttercups back. Buttercup quickly turned to face who ever touched her. Bubbles retreated her arm quickly.

"What do you want Bubbles?" Buttercup asked trying to wipe away the tears, so she wouldn't look like she was crying.

Bubbles grabbed her sister into a hug and said in soothing tone "Don't worry sis you don't need Butch or his love."

Buttercup pushed out of Bubbles hug and said angrily "It not even about Butch. I could care less if he fucked a two cent whore. Its about Ac- another love." Buttercup bit her lip hoping her sister didn't catch her fluke. She couldn't tell anyone about her love for Ace.

"you fell in love with someone else already! Yay! Who is it?! I can't wait to tell Blossom." Bubbles said over excited like.

"No you can't say anything! He's just a guy I've loved for a long time now, but it won't work out," Buttercup said as she felt her heart start to ache again.

"What?! Why not?!" Bubbles asked loudly.

"Because we just can't," Buttercup said firmly

"That's not an answer. Why?" Bubbles said just as firmly.

"Leave it alone bubbles," Buttercup said through gritted teeth.

"No! Not until you tell me why you can't be with someone you love." Bubbles said as she crossed her arms.

Buttercup couldn't take it anymore it all was just becoming to much. Finally she blurted out "because he thinks I'm a kid!"

Bubbles gave her a confused look and asked "what do you mean he thinks of you as a kid?"

Buttercup looked up at the ceiling trying to fight back tears yet again. If there was one thing she hated it was crying and she was doing an awful lot of it. She said to bubbles harshly "I'm just a kid to him. Ace would never love me. He thinks of me only as a kid."

"Wait, Ace? Your still in love with Ace!" Bubbles asked shocked.

Buttercup slapped her hand over her mouth, mumbling curses.

"Buttercup you still love Ace?" Bubbles said trying to calm herself from the shocking news.

Buttercup quickly said "You can't tell anyone Bubbles. No one! Got it! Promise me!"

"Don't worry I won't say a thing," Bubbles said trying to reassure Buttercup.

"Good," Buttercup said feeling a sense of relief.

It became silent for a few seconds then bubbles started to move in anxiety and finally asked "so when have you last seen Ace? Did he tell you that you were just Kid, and how can we get him to go out with you?"

"Wait, what?" Buttercup asked lost at hearing bubbles last question.

"well you love him don't you, so we are going to find away to get Ace to love you back, and think of you more then just a kid. Personally though I think he likes you back. I mean him and his gang haven't gotten in any big trouble lately, but when we do see him I can just tell by the way he acts around you that there's something there." Bubbles said as she started to pace back and forth thinking of ways to get buttercup and Ace together.

Buttercup just stood their astonished she couldn't believe Bubbles was so excepting of her love. She had to know why. "Hey Bubbles why are you so okay with this? I mean my love and stuff." Buttercup asked.

"Well why wouldn't I be? For my sister to be such in love with someone that's much older then her, and is a villain at that, its like a forbidden love story. So romantic," Bubbles said looking up dreamily.

Buttercup shook her head and said "Only you could take this situation and make it into something so mushy gushy.

"Well of course! Why do you think I'm called bubbles. Its because of my bubbly personality." Bubbles said happily. "now lets get this love story up and working," She said clapping her hands together.

All of sudden Blossom came in and said "hey me and the professor are back."

Both bubbles and buttercup was startled at her sudden entrance. They both looked at each other thinking the same thing 'did she hear anything?'

"What's wrong you guys both look like you saw a ghost." Blossom said.

Quickly Bubbles went up to her sister and asked "so how's the mayor doing?"

"Fine he's his normal self. While we where there he asked me to open up the pickle jar." Blossom said, then looked back and forth from Bubbles to Buttercup feeling something suspicious going on she asked "So what have you guys been up to."

"Nothing Blossom, just trying to take a nap when Bubbles comes rushing in, then you come in. Man I will never get to take my nap at this rate." Buttercup said acting as if she was mad.

"Well then will just leave you be," Bubbles said as she grabbed blossom's wrist and headed out shutting the door behind them.

Buttercup flopped back on her bed and said to herself "what has my fucking heart got me into. Ugh, I hate my life." Slowly but surely Buttercup started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you all think of the first chapter? I hope you guys liked it. I'm always happy to hear your guys thoughts, but please be respectful in your reviews. I don't want any You suck at writing or crap like that because it doesn't help, just puts people down. Anyway there is still lots more to come, so thanks for reading! :) **


	2. How i love you

**Hello everyone, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update, but school has been taking a toll on me. I really hope you all love the next chapter. Anyway here it is. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Buttercup dreamt about the events that took place today.

She skateboarded from her house to butch's house. When she got there she walked up to butch's room, but as she approached it she started to hear moaning sounds. A girls to be more specific. Buttercup thought nothing much about it, she figured it was coming from Bricks room right next door. She opened the door holding her skateboard at her side, but what she saw made her face go white. Butch was naked and being ridden by some chick from school. Butch turned to see a fuming Buttercup. He quickly got up knocking the girl who was ridding him on the floor.

Butch started to say "Buttercup this isn't what it looks-" But before he could finish buttercup chucked her skateboard at his head so hard the board broke in half.

Buttercup then broke through Butch's wall and flew off to her house. She flew into her window and blasted some hard rock music and punched her special made punching bag. Blossom and Bubbles hear the load music and hitting coming from Buttercup's room and they walk in and ask her what happened. She tells them what happened. Bubbles starts crying because of what happened to her sister and Blossom was fuming with rage. Buttercup though didn't shed a tear. All 3 of them left to go beat up butch, and after they were done Buttercup told them she needed to be alone for a while and she flew away to the junkyard. Thats when the junkyard events unfolded and those dreaded words kept repeating in Buttercup's head "your a kid... .Kid."

Buttercup shot up with sweat falling down her face. She buried her face in her hands as a tear left her eye.

"Fuck whats wrong with me. When butch cheats on me I don't shed a tear, but when Ace calls me a kid I break down crying. I don't cry! So why am I crying!" She yelled into her hands.

She looked up from her hands to her clock. School started in two hours.

Buttercup groaned and thought 'might as well get up now I won't be able to fall back asleep anyway.' She did her morning routine of taking a shower and getting dressed. She slipped on a green and black t-shirt that said Bite Me and a pair of black cargo shorts. She then put on her skater shoes and headed down stairs for breakfast. Bubbles looked stunned at seeing Buttercup up, but kept making breakfast. She then asked "Bad dream?"

"The worst," Buttercup said as she set her face on the table.

"Well don't worry today will be a lot better. I just know it." Bubbles said cheerfully as she set a stack of smiley face pancakes with some bacon on the side in front of Buttercup.

Buttercup said in a monotone voice "Thanks," and started to eat.

She ate in silence, until Blossom came trotting down from the stairs. Once she saw Buttercup up though she stopped in her tracks.

"Okay, either I'm still dreaming or hell just froze over," Blossom said.

"Ha,ha, yeah yeah." Buttercup grumbled as she ate the last bit of her food.

"Rough night for her?" Blossom asked Bubbles in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, she had a bad dream," Bubbles whispered back.

"Was it about Butch," Blossom asked still whispering.

Buttercup slammed her hands against the table and said "I'm heading to school."

She didn't feel like hearing her sister go on and on about her problems. She knew she could fly to school in seconds, but with her skateboard still in repair and her needing to kill time anyway she decided to walk.

'Maybe a good walk will help me,' she thought

She took her sweet time walking to school she looked at the trees and cars passing by as the morning breeze brushed against her skin. She was feeling calmer much calmer, until she was in front of her school.

"Fuck, I hope there's no fucking commotion going to happen today since butch just cheated on me. NO I'm not going to think about that. I'm just going to get my stuff and head to class." she said to herself. She hated school already and now with this scandal it was only going to get worse. She walked to her locker to get her books. Once she got them she closed the locker door to see butch leaning on the locker next to hers. She said through gritted teeth "what do you want."

"awe, come on babe I just wanted to talk to you," Butch said closing the gap between him and buttercup.

"Theres nothing to talk about," Buttercup said as she pushed him away then started to fast walk away.

Butch grabbed her though and pinned her against the locker and said "no where going to talk about this."

Buttercup gripped the locker door and was about to rip it off to hit butch with it, when butch said, "What the fuck! You have a hickey?!"

Buttercup pushed butch off of her and said "what the hell are you talking about."

"That," he said pointing at her neck then added "are those fang marks to,"

Buttercup took a second to register what he said. 'fang marks?' she questioned in her mind, then the memories came flowing back to her. Ace had her pinned against his trailer and sucked on her neck even biting it a little. Buttercup turned scarlet red just thinking about the memory, and started to quickly float away.

"oh I see, you get mad at me for fucking a girl, but you have been having a fling this whole time," Butch said angrily, while keeping up with Buttercup's pace.

Buttercup lifted butch up by his shirt and said viciously "You listen here, and you listen good butch. I didn't do anything with anyone. This mark was from a one time thing, and it was after I found out you where a cheating slim bag, so don't you dare say I'm the one in the wrong." she then flung him into the locker causing a huge dent from his body, and flew away as fast as she could.

Butch got up dusted himself off and mumbled "I'm going to find out who this guy is"

Buttercup sat in her next class and thought 'why the hell did I keep my hair short. Its verily long enough to cover this mark.' She said trying to pull down her curl tips to cover it a little better. She then looked up at the clock, then at the teacher. She could tell the teacher was lecturing about something, but she didn't her a word of what the teacher was talking about. She just stayed lost in her thoughts. 'Ha, he put his mark on me and I'm not even his. I wish I was his. Ugh, stupid mind shut up. Just shut up. Fuck my life. Fuck this fucked up life I'm stuck in,' she thought. Then her mind started to flow back with memories of Ace from when she was a kid to now. She was brought out of her thoughts by the bell. She looked around and saw her class leaving. She sighed picking up her books and floated to her next class, P.E. It was the only class she could stand and even liked a little.

When she got there she noticed her sisters and Bubbles waving her arm madly at Buttercup. Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked over to her sisters.

"whats up guys," Buttercup asked nonchalantly.

"nothing much. How about you," Bubbles asked while swaying back and forth on her heels. The look of excitement on her face was very evident.

"Okay what is it Bubbles?" Buttercup asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just talked to the gym teacher and she agreed to let today's activity to be dodge ball," Bubbles said jumping up and down.

"But you don't like dodge ball," Buttercup said.

"so, you do. And you have been really down, so I thought this would be a great way to cheer you up. Since I just know how much you love dodge ball." Bubbles said with a bright smile planted on her face.

Buttercup smiled also and said "Thanks Bubbles."

"No, problem sis," Bubbles said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get this game going. I need to blow off some more steam." Buttercup said fire burning in her eyes.

"Buttercup don't hurt anyone, okay." Blossom said a little worried.

"Yeah, yeah," Buttercup said waving off her sister. She then looked at the balls lined up on the court and said "now whos first."

The game went quick, so quick they got a chance to play five games until everyone besides buttercup gave up and didn't want to play anymore. Buttercup had creamed all the guys in minutes and all the girls stayed on the side. They didn't even want to try and face Buttercup.

The bell finally rang. Buttercup walked out spinning a ball in her hand saying to her sisters, that where following behind her "That felt great, just what I needed."

"good," Blossom said as they headed to their next class.

School went by faster then Buttercup expected and next thing she knew she was laying on her bed starring up at her ceiling. She started to drift off to sleep, when blossom came bursting into her room.

"Quickly Buttercup get up. we got a call from the Mayor it looks like the Gangreen Gang are back in the business," Blossom said.

Buttercup shot up just from hearing the name Gangreen Gang, and the first thing she thought was Ace.

She bolted from her bed and out her window, then her and her sisters flew into the city. They saw the Gangreen Gang splitting up three separate ways.

Bubbles instantly said "hurry Buttercup you take ace. I will take Lil Atero and Goober. Blossom you take Snake and Big Billy."

Blossom was a little stunned to see Bubbles take charge, but she didn't mind. They all three hurried after their culprits.

Buttercup knew that Bubbles had sent her after Ace on purpose. More then likely so they could be alone. Buttercup finally caught Ace backing him into an ally.

"Hey Buttercups," Ace said grinning showing off one of his fangs.

"Cut the crap Ace. What are you doing," Buttercup said firmly.

"well I was getting myself mon-" Ace Started to say, but was cut off as Buttercup forced Ace up against a wall, gripping tightly to the top of his shirt.

Buttercup then said once again "Cut the crap Ace. You and me both know your guys random crime spree has a point to it."

Ace sighed and said "Look Buttercup we need to talk."

Buttercup dropped Ace's shirt and took a few steps back. She could feel her stomach turn into knots.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Buttercup stuttered. She cussed herself out in her mind for stuttering.

"Looks, I didn't mean to screw with you the other day, but I-" Ace was saying but yet again cut off by Buttercup.

"Ace, I love you! I guess I never got over my little buttercrush for you, but its gotten bigger then just a crush. I thought if I dated different boys It would help me forget about you, and it did help for a while, but you where still there in the back of my mind. I just want to be with you Ace is that so Fucking God awful in this damn town."

Ace pushed up his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, then walked slowly up to Buttercup.

"Buttercup yous like 16 and I'm 28." Ace started to say.

"So what! What is age but just a stupid number! Theres people that get together with a 20 year age difference. ares isn't even close to 20. This is really because I'm sixteen and still considered a minor, right!? Is that why a wall has to be put between us. Its not even because of the age difference its because I'm a minor isn't, or like you like to say a kid." Buttercup exclaimed.

Ace now only inches away from her, lifted up her chin. Buttercup starred intensely into Ace's sunglasses, which let her be able to see his eyes.

"Look Buttercup I could go to jail for dating you and not the normal jail you send all of us bad guys tos. No, I would get sent to a real jail where theys would say I raped you. Me and yous loving each other and dating isn't a harmless game. Its serious shit. As much as you hates me sayin this in the worlds eyes I'm an adult and yous a kid," Ace said in all seriousness.

Buttercup could feel the tears start to form in her eyes and she knew all of what Ace was saying. She understood how the world view the two of them. She knew it, but what she didn't know until that moment of his little spill was that Ace admitted he thought about loving her. He thought about her more then just a kid.

Buttercup knew she had to ask. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and said "Ace what do you think of me. If you tell me you feel nothing for me I will step away from you forever. My love for you will stay, but I will leave you alone forever. I'll never bug you again and if you guys cause crimes I'll just let my sisters take care of it. So Ace tell me right here and now how do you really feel about me."

Ace frustration grew with every word Buttercup said. He knew the logical thing was to tell her he felt nothing for her, but he just couldn't. He knew if he did he would regret it and hes tired of regretting things.

"damn it Buttercup," Ace growled and forced her into a kiss.

Buttercup felt her self melt just at the touch of Ace's lips on her. She felt her worries wash away in a matter of seconds. Ace kept a firm grip around her to help keep her up, while pushing her head closer to deepen the kiss. The world around them disappeared and all they could think about was each other, but to both of their dismay Buttercup's phone rang, bringing them back into reality.

Buttercup grabbed her phone from her Pocket and snapped "what!"

"Buttercup I can't delay Blossom much longer. I hope you and Ace worked things out because we will be looking for you in a minute, so hurry," Bubbles said quietly through the phone, then hung up.

Ace chuckled and said "so the other kid knows."

"yeah Bubbles got me to talk. Shes very good at getting people to talk." Buttercup said as she shut her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She then asked "i got to go, but uh, can I uh get a rain check.

"Sure, Butterbabes. Meet me tomorrow at the junkyard," Ace said giving Buttercup one last kiss on the lips. He then started to walk away and said "laters."

Buttercup bubbling over with joy said later and shot up into the air finding her sisters right away. They flew home not saying much to each other. For Blossom it was just another day fighting crime, but for Buttercup it was a life changing event, and for Bubbles, well she just was trying to hold in her excitement to hear what Buttercup had to say.

They all floated into their separate rooms. Buttercup sat on her bed replaying all that just happened. Finally after a few minutes Bubbles flew in and said "spill."

Buttercup didn't want to say anything to anyone about this matter yet, but knew her sister would never give up so she told Bubbles all that happened. When Buttercup said she was supposed to meet him tomorrow Bubbles squealed with glee.

"oh, I'm so happy for you sister. Don't worry I will help cover for you tomorrow. Just don't be back to late, okay, or ill start to worry." Bubbles said happily.

"ha, you don't have to worry about me. Its me of course the toughest powerpuff there is." Buttercup said cockily.

"But when it comes to Ace you turn to putty," Bubbles said knowingly.

Buttercup would have fought against what Bubbles said, but sadly she knew Bubbles was right. Ace was like her kryptonite.

Bubbles kept her smile and put her hand on Buttercups shoulder and said "have fun and be safe." Then she gave Buttercup a big hug and skipped out of the room.

Buttercup sighed and flopped on her bed. She thought 'maybe Bubbles knowing can actually be a good thing.' then she heard the professor call them down for dinner.

Buttercup headed down and ate her dinner then they all went their separate ways. Professor went down to his lab and Bubbles and Blossom went to call up their boy friends. This was usually the time Buttercup played video games but after three failed attempts to beat a level. She decided to stop for the night before she broke the remote from frustration. She looked around her room and saw her closet. 'Might as well pick out my clothes for tomorrow.' she thought.

She dug through her closet and found a black pleated mini skirt that Bubbles made her wear to a casual school dance that she was forced to go to. She then found a black one shoulder shirt that had rips on the side, intentionally of course. Which showed parts of the green tank top she would wear under. Finally shoes where the easiest thing to find because they wore her regular skater shoes. She thought what better to go with a skirt then skater shoes. Once she was done she over looked her clothes. She approved of what she picked out, then laid down on her bed. She looked at her ceiling as excitement started to rise in her. She thought about what her and ace might do. How it would feel to just spend a day with him, a romantic day with him. Before Buttercup knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the next chapter? Hopefully you all liked it. I know it may seem like the stories moving fast, love wise, but I think the pace is good, so hopefully you all do to. Comments, reviews, I love to hear what you guys think. There's still more to come , so stay tuned.**


End file.
